Inocente
by FanFicMatica
Summary: La guerra cambia a las personas, es normal. Desearía que no la hubiese cambiado a ella. Desearía que hubiese conservado su inocencia. ¿Dónde estaba la Hinata que conocí, y por qué no lograba volver a ser ella misma? Yo quería conservar para siempre su inocencia a mi lado. [SongFic]


_Holas, aquí llegué de nuevo :3_

_Me desperté de madrugada sin sueño y esto vino a mi retorcido cerebro. Espero les guste :)_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes que a continuación se nombran pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí. La historia si la inventé yo xD. La canción es: Innocent de Taylor Swift._

_**Recomendación: **__Si quieres, escucha la canción mientras lees. Está bien pinche linda(?_

_**Aviso: **__Está narrado en su totalidad desde el punto de vista de Hanabi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: INOCENTE**

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par buscando entre la multitud. _

_«La guerra acabó», gritaban todos desde una hora antes._

_Muchas personas aún eran sacadas de aquellos sacos de madera que les envolvía el cuerpo. No importaba que tan asqueroso fuera, o que tanto dolor sintieran. Habíamos ganado la guerra._

_No encontraba a nadie de mi clan. Todos iban con prisa de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la aldea se rodeo de esas extrañas plantas que salían bajo nuestros pies y nos envolvían? «En Ichiraku» me respondí a mí misma._

_Me di la vuelta sobre mis talones y ahí seguía el puesto de comida. Entré y recargándose en la barra, respirando con agite y sacudiendo sus manos en saludo estaba Konohamaru. Cierto, en aquel momento estábamos comiendo._

_Agité mi mano como despedida y corrí. Padre no estaba en casa, mis hermanos tampoco. Como miembro de la rama principal debía ir y asegurarme de que todos en casa estuvieran bien. _

_Corrí y corrí, tan rápido como mis piernas tambaleantes me permitían. Llegué a casa. Todos estaban bien. Gracias a Dios._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Habían transcurrido unas 5 horas desde que habíamos despertado. «Tsukiyomi infinito» había dicho Kou al explicarme que había pasado. Él se había quedado a cuidar de mí y del clan en ausencia de los guerreros de la casa principal y secundaria._

_Suspiré aliviada cuando se confirmó que todas las personas de la aldea estaban a salvo. Nadie había perdido la vida ni antes, ni durante, ni después del ataque de las plantas. Gracias a Dios._

_Unos de los niños de la aldea corrían a toda velocidad por las calles, anunciando que los guerreros que nos habían salvado ya llegaban. Todos los que habían ido a pelear, todos y cada uno de ellos, o al menos los sobrevivientes estaban por llegar a la aldea. Gracias a Dios._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Kou decidió quedarse en casa. Yo decidí ir a recibirlos. Como próximo líder del clan, debía recibir a quienes habían representado nuestro apellido en la guerra. Además, quería ver a mi padre y a mis hermanos._

_Había tanta gente reunida en la entrada que casi no lograba ver nada. _

_Primero entraron algunos jounins y chunins sonriendo y gritando algún cántico de victoria. Luego los vi. Entre el bullicio y la multitud. Las personas que alguna vez había visto cerca de mi hermana se dirigían en mi dirección, atravesando la multitud que cada vez se alborotaba más al encontrar a sus seres queridos. _

_Kiba se acercó y acarició mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos. No dijo una palabra, solo continuó con su camino. Shino pasó de largo, tan solo me miró un segundo y siguió adelante._

_Vi algunas de sus compañeras y compañeros y a mi padre. Venia caminando en sus dos piernas. Gracias a Dios._

_A su lado venía el rubio que alguna vez habían llamado héroe por salvarnos de Pain y sobre su espalda, ahí estaba, mi torpe hermana. _

_Lloré. No lo pude evitar. Sabía que papá me reprendería pero estaba feliz._

_Naruto sonrió al momento en que me acerqué a ellos y Hinata le pidió que la bajara. ¿Estaba herida? No, creo que solo estaba cansada._

_Se acercó a mí, mirándome con sus ojos cargados de tristeza. ¿Por qué sonreía si estaba triste?_

_«Ganamos la guerra» dijo, y mis ojos seguían brotados en llanto. Me abrazó con fuerza. Como hacía años no lo hacía._

_Como solo me abrazó cuando debió decirme que mamá había muerto. Oh no. Presentí lo peor._

_«Neji no volverá a casa esta noche». ¡Yo lo sabía! Desde que vi su mirada entristecida. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. _

_Los ríos en mis ojos aumentaron y me aferré a ella. Padre no dijo nada. No nos reprendió por llorar._

_Ella me soltó. Dio un paso atrás y se mantuvo firme. Yo no entendía por qué, pero de pronto todos lo hacían, incluso mi padre. Miré detrás de ellos y el bullicio en la aldea se apagó._

_En bolsas negras, siendo cargados por dos o tres personas eran ingresados los cuerpos. Dios, ¿por qué eran tantos? _

_Supuse que quienes los traían eran conocidos de los caídos, pues cada cuerpo era dejado con sus familiares. El llanto en las personas me hizo temblar. No lo resistía._

_Y como una sentencia uno de esos sacos fue dejado a nuestros pies. «Es Neji» dijo Hinata con pesar. Dios, ¿por qué…?_

_Mis ojos lo veían, pero mi cerebro no lo procesaba. _

_Una larga fila era dejada junto a mi padre. Muchos de mis familiares, de la rama secundaria, muchos habían muerto._

_Quise gritar. Pero no lo hice. No podía. Dios, ¿por qué? _

_Hinata acarició mis mejillas. Naruto le dijo algo a ella y a mi padre. Ambos asintieron. Él se fue. _

_Los miembros del clan que antes habían bajado los cuerpos los volvieron a levantar y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa._

_Por orden de padre, se les haría un monumento de roca en la casa principal._

_Eso no los traería de vuelta, pero algo, ¿no?_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Hinata lloraba. Cada noche lo hacía. Yo la espiaba. Y lo hacía._

_Lloraba mientras miraba fotos de Neji._

_Lloraba mientras el rubio la visitaba a escondidas y la abrazaba, llorando con ella._

_Lloraba mientras miraba fotos de mamá. _

_Lloraba al ver el monumento._

_Lloraba cuando papá le reñía por llorar._

_No dejaba de hacerlo. ¿Por qué?_

_Transcurrió al menos un año en que se mantuvo así. Pensé que se estaba volviendo loca. _

_Por suerte, un día dejó de llorar. _

_La guerra realmente marcaba a las personas._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_En aquellos días no había ese problema. Podíamos llorar._

_Su única preocupación era obtener buenas calificaciones en la academia. _

_Tenía 5 años, si quería llorar podía meterse en la cama de mamá y hacerlo. Nadie le decía que no lo hiciera. _

_No había nada que la asustara y podía confiar en todo a su alrededor. Incluso en quien le decían que no confiara._

_Y todo el mundo creía que ella sería fuerte, que lograría grandes cosas. _

_Pero nunca pensaron que volvería tras ganar una guerra._

_Siempre creí en ella. Porque era mi hermana mayor. Aún cuando se me pedía no hacerlo, porque perdía el tiempo._

_Para mí, ella brillaba más que cualquier otro. Más que yo._

_Si la vieran hoy, se arrepentirían de haber dicho que no servía. Si hubiesen visto lo que yo veía no se habrían dejado llevar por lo que en aquel entonces no podía hacer. Entonces al igual que yo, podrían ver lo que ha hecho ahora, sin importar donde estuvo antes._

_La ignorancia los cegó._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Siempre le preguntaba sobre la guerra. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién era nuestro enemigo? ¿Cómo había muerto Neji?_

_Ella siempre se negó a hablar. _

_Pero padre me contó todo._

_Yo solo quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. _

_Que se había parado segura ante Madara, que había salvado a Naruto de Obito, que había luchado a la par de Neji y otros grandes. _

_Quería que ella misma me dijera lo fuerte que era, tanto para no volver a ser derribada jamás._

_Pero ella no decía nada, solo decía que Neji no debía de haber muerto._

_«Si lo hubiese sabido entonces, yo lo habría salvado» le escuché decir alguna vez._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Me dolía. Me dolía tanto verla preocupada por tantas cosas. _

_Quería volver a ver a mi hermana despreocupada y sonriente. Esa que corría persiguiendo mariposas, tropezaba, caía, se levantaba y volvía al ataque._

_Aunque de eso hacían ya muchos años._

_Era más alta que yo, y aunque las cosas estuvieran fuera de su alcance en muchas ocasiones, siempre buscaba la manera de robar galletas para compartir conmigo._

_No había nada que la detuviera si quería hacerlo._

_¿Dónde estaba esa Hinata? _

_Tal vez había quedado tirada donde algún chico más grande la lastimó y no había nadie alrededor que la defendiera. _

_Era débil._

_No era débil en realidad era muy inocente._

_Aún a los 8 años corría sin parar atrás de algún conejo hasta caer rendida al suelo, y dormirse donde quedara tirada. _

_En aquel entonces no había monstruos de los cuales hiciera falta huir. No había demonio alguno que se la pudiera comer._

_Solo corría porque era divertido, no por miedo._

_Si la vieran ahora. Caminando firme._

_Ella misma jamás pensó ser fuerte, jamás creyó que podría hacer tanto._

_Jamás creyó que perdería tanto._

_Había estado en una guerra. La peor de todas. Y aún vivía. _

_¿Qué importa donde estuvo antes? Ahora era una heroína. Aún así, todavía muchos la criticaban. Pero, después de todo, las personas no son fáciles de complacer, ni creo que ella buscara complacerlos. _

_o_

_O_

_o_

_No les importaba quien fuera ahora. Había muchas cosas que aún se le recriminaban. _

_Tenía 17 años y aún la trataban como a una niña. Pero ella ya no lloraba._

_¿Qué importaba si se había equivocado? Hinata era más que la sombra de sus errores._

_Era fuerte, dulce, optimista, era más de lo que muchos no lograban ser ni en apariencia._

_Creí que estaba bien, porque había dejado de llorar, así que como no lloraba, no había nada malo en ella ¿cierto?_

_Hinata era inocente, pero yo era más inocente que ella._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Los años seguían cayendo sobre nosotros y ella permanecía igual. _

_Sus ojos se apagaban cada vez más. No lo noté._

_Siempre contemplaba el monumento con una sonrisa. Creo que en su interior lloraba._

_Tenía una familia ahora. Dos niñas y un torpe esposo._

_Se veía tan feliz cuando estaba con ellos. Aún así seguía viniendo a casa todos los días a ver la roca._

_No había vuelto a pelear nunca más. No entrenaba. Se había convertido en un aldeano más, casi común y corriente. Yo no sabía por qué._

_Creía saberlo todo, pero no sabía nada._

_Yo era tan inocente._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Siempre me decían que ella estaba cambiada, pero yo omitía esa información. Para mí eso era falso._

_Hinata nunca podría cambiar. _

_Era verdad._

_Ella había cambiado. Era más callada, oscura. _

_Las personas podían cambiar._

_Nunca era tarde para renacer como alguien más. _

_Esa no era mi hermana._

_Ella no era la Hinata que yo conocía. _

_Sus mejillas no volvieron a ahuecarse al sonreír._

_¿Qué le había hecho la guerra?_

_¿Dónde estaba su torpe inocencia?_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_No recordaba cómo mantener mi cuerpo erguido usando mis pies. _

_Me tambaleaba, mis manos sudaban, mis ojos ardían al igual que mi nariz a causa del llanto._

_No lograba entender que había ocurrido. Pero estaba frente a una foto de mi hermana sobre un manto negro._

_¿En qué momento murió?_

_¿Ese 17 de septiembre? No._

_Ella había muerto en vida muchos años atrás._

_Me aferré a mi propio cuerpo._

_No la volvería a ver sonreír nunca más. Se había ido._

_«Nunca es demasiado tarde para recuperar algo querido». _

_Ella siempre decía eso._

_Mentirosa._

_No la volvería a ver jamás._

_Era demasiado tarde._

_Ahora solo podía recordar que ella siempre fue bella, pura e inocente._

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_Waaa :'( se acabó._

_Si te gustó, y consideras que valió la pena leerlo. Pues deja un review._

_Besos~~ __**FanFicMatica**__._


End file.
